palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Powers of Illusion:
The Powers of Illusion ' The power of illusion is a gradual and practiced art requiring concentration, focus, and meditation. It begins with the creation of illusionary sounds, progressing to visual images and eventually influencing all the senses. Unless otherwise stated, the illusionist can create an illusion of only ''one ''thing at a time (complete with sound, image, odor, etc.) per each psionic attack. That one thing can be an inanimate object or a Moving figure as large as a dragon to as small as a spider. To manipulate the illusion and to maintain control over his victim(s), the illusionist must be able to see his victim(s) and be within range. '''Duration: '''Continued input and manipulation by the illusionist means the illusion will last its full duration unless outside forces convince the victim that what he's experiencing is only in his mind. Otherwise, the illusion is implanted, but without his continued input, the victim should be able to realize the images and sensations are not real within 1D4 melee rounds, at which time the illusion vanishes. This also happens when the psionic attacker loses sight of his victim or the character steps beyond his range of influence. The illusionist may use his other psionic powers or take some other action while he has victims enthralled by his illusions, but if he becomes too distracted (G.M.'s judgment call based on what's happening), his illusion will slip (it vanishes). '''Line of Sight: '''The victim of an illusion must be within the illusionist's line of vision for proper manipulation and long lasting effect. If he should run out of the line of sight or range of the illusion maker, the psychic influence over him and the illusion will vanish within the next 1D4 melee rounds. Turning invisible or hiding is a potentially good ploy but the illusionist can maintain a convincing illusion as long as he has an ''idea ''of where the person is hiding, visible or not. Of course invisibility is a futile defense if the illusionist uses some means to ''see the invisible. '' '''Note: '''At sixth level, the range of the effect changes from a strictly 120 foot (36.5 m) line of sight ability to a 120 foot (36.5 m) ''radius, ''meaning characters within a 240 foot ( 73 m) diameter, can be affected, without direct line of sight contact, provided the illusionist is aware of their presence (a quick glance will suffice). '''The number of victims: '''The illusionist can instill a mental illusion as often as once per melee round and affect one victim for every level of his experience. At higher levels, the psychic can create illusions that can affect everyone in his radius of influence. Multiple victims can experience the same illusion or their own individual one, tailor-made for them. The psionic illusionist typically draws on strong emotions and thoughts of hated and feared enemies, or phobias, goals, and so on, from which to spin his hypnotic attack. '''Note (penalties for victims of illusions): '''While entranced by the illusion, victims are not likely to notice what the illusionist is doing or what is transpiring around them unless they are directly involved/attacked; -3 to parry or dodge the first attack directed at them; -1 on all subsequent parry and dodge moves and all other combat actions, plus -6 on initiative and -1 melee attack/action for the duration of the illusion because victims are distracted by the illusion. '''Greater Power by advancement of experience: '''The illusionist develops greater control and range of power as he or she advances in experience. Consequently, powers are listed by level. '''Mind Block: '''Whenever the illusionist has a mind block in place to protect himself, he cannot use his powers of illusion. ' ' '''Level One: Simple Sound ' 'Range: '''120 feet (36.5 m) and within line of vision. '''Duration: '''One minute per level of experience. '''I.S.P.: '''2 '''Limitations: '''At first level only one character can be affected. One sound can be created for each melee action/attack of the illusionist. Each such illusionary sound counts as one melee action. '''Saving Throw: '''Standard save vs psionics/illusion. The illusion of sound enables the illusionist to make a person ''hear ''just about any type of single sound/noise he desires: the wheeze of a horse, footsteps, a thud, heavy breathing, the rustle of leaves, a door opening or closing, laughter, a spoken word, and so on. The type of sound and language are limited by the knowledge and experience of the illusionist creating it. For example, the psychic could not create the voice of an ogre whispering in Gobblely if he himself cannot speak the language. Similarly, he cannot imitate a voice or unusual sound without several hours of study and practice. When the specific voice of a real person is imitated, the illusionist must roll under his ''imitate voices impersonation ''skill. However, he can easily make an unspecific voice or sound without any special skill considerations. Furthermore, the voice can appear to be coming from around the corner, down the street, from inside a trunk, floating above one's head, or anywhere the illusionist desires. Likewise, the volume can be manipulated from a normal spoken range to a thundering roar or a gentle whisper. ' ' '''Level Two: Advanced Sound ' 'Range: '''120 foot (36.5 m) radius and within line of vision. '''Duration: '''Four minutes. '''Limitations: '''The same restrictions regarding the illusionist's range of knowledge and skills still apply. I.S.P.: Four per every four minutes. '''Saving Throw: '''Standard save vs psionics/illusions. At level two, the illusionist's control over his ability is increased dramatically to include multiple and simultaneous sounds. This means he can now create what seems to be a series of footsteps and heavy breathing from two or more beings, as many as two voices engaged in lengthy conversation with birds chirping in the background and so on. '''Level Three: Visual Images ' '''Range: 120 feet (36.5 m) and line of vision. Duration: Five minutes. I.S.P.: '''Three per victim, per every five minutes. '''Limitations: The illusion has no sound; the illusionist can't yet combine audio with visual and must use one or the other. Up to three characters can be made to see the illusion. Saying Throw: Standard save vs psionic attack. At this level, the psychic can create a single illusionary image in the minds of his victims. The image can be of fruit or a sword to a snarling dog or an angry giant. Like all illusions, these images are controlled and manipulated by the illusion maker. He implants the creature's behavior and reactions. As with the sound illusions, the image is limited to the illusionist's personal knowledge and experience. Creating the image of a specific or exotic creature based upon descriptions or entirely by memory is likely to result in a flawed illusion. Likewise, the illusionist will have trouble creating a convincing illusion of a specific person unless he is extremely familiar with that person or has total recall. Use the following table when the illusionist attempts to create the illusion of a particular person. The image illusion can also be used to disguise one's own features. If the features are those of a specific person use the tables below to determine the level of perfection or flaws. Remember, only a character who doesn't save vs. psionic attack will see the illusion. Success ratio based on the degree of knowledge & familiarity: Roll percentile dice to determine the quality and perfection of the illusion whenever a visual image is used. A failed roll means a flawed illusion; roll on the following table to determine just how flawed. • Subject is extremely well known: 01-96% that the illusion is perfect. • Subject studied extensively: 01-86% that the illusion is perfect. • Subject studied only a few times: '''01-76% that the illusion is perfect. • '''Subject seen only a few times: 01-40% for a perfect illusion. • Subject seen once or twice: 01-26% for a perfect illusion. • Subject seen very briefly/a passing glance: 01-14% chance of a passable illusion. Very flawed unless the roll was within the narrow margin of 1-14%. • Subject unknown, based on an elaborate description: 01-10% chance of a passable illusion. Unmistakably flawed unless the roll was within the narrow margin of 1-10%. • Subject unknown, based on vague description: 01-03% chance of a passable illusion. Unmistakably flawed unless the roll was within the narrow margin of 1-3%. Determining the degree of a flawed illusion/image: An unsuccessful illusion means that it is flawed in some noticeable way: the wrong hair color, no mustache, too fat, too skinny, too tall, too short, wrong race, etc. Roll on the following table at the very first moment the illusion is created to see just how flawed it is. 01-20 Unmistakably flawed: 01-90% likelihood that the victim of the illusion will notice the flaws and instantly break free of the illusion. 21-40 Very flawed: 01-65% likelihood that the victim of the illusion will notice the flaws and break free of the illusion within 1D4 melee rounds. 41-70 Somewhat flawed: 01-40% chance that the victim of the illusion will notice the flaws and break free of the illusion within 1D4 melee rounds. 71-00 Slightly flawed: 01-20% chance that the victim of the illusion will notice the flaws and break free of the illusion within 2D4 melee rounds. Level Four: Sound & Image ''' '''Range: 120 feet (36.5 m) and line of sight. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: Five points per every five minutes, per person affected. Saving Throw: Standard save vs psionics/illusion. At this point the illusion maker has sufficiently mastered both sound and visual imagery to successfully combine the two. This is the beginning of the true mastery of illusion. Now the illusion of the snarling dog is combined with a menacing growl, the angry giant grumbles and snorts, his lips spread wide, with a smack revealing his ocher teeth; a low, growling laugh rumbles up from his belly as he lunges at the person caught in the illusion. Note: The illusionist may still limit himself to using only sound or only image depending on which one best fits the circumstances. Level Five: Smells & Odors ''' '''Range: 120 feet (36.5 m) and line of vision. Duration: Five minutes. I.S.P.: Five points per every five minutes, per person affected. Saving Throw: Standard save vs. psionics/illusion. The ability to create the illusion of odor/smell now comes into play. It cannot yet be integrated into the visual or sound illusions but is still very effective by itself. Through psionic manipulation of the senses, the illusion maker can make someone believe that he smells smoke, decay, mustiness, food, flowers, etc. Level Six: Image, Sound & Odor Combo ' Range: 120 foot (36.5 m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: 10 per every five minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard save vs. psionics/illusion; every individual gets a saving throw. The illusionist is now able to combine all three elements into one frighteningly realistic illusion. The grumbling giant cock his head and spits forth a blast of fire, the smell of smoke and flame fills the air. '''Level Seven: Taste, Image, Sound, & Odor ' Range: 120 foot (36. m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: 10 per every five minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard saves vs. psionics/illusion; every individual gets a saving throw. The illusionist can now use his powers to make a person experience a false taste. Water tastes like wine, milk or mud, an apple like a lemon, dry bread like a carrot, and so on. The sense of taste can be combined with the other illusionary features without any additional I.S.P. cost. 'Level Eight: Mass Hypnotic Illusion ' '''Range: 120 foot (36.5 m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: An additional 10 I.S.P. (plus the normal I.S.P. cost of the illusion) will make the illusion appear to everybody within the 120 foot (36.5 m) radius of influence. Saving Throw: Standard save vs psionics/illusion; everyone in the radius of effect gets to make a save. This means some will be affected by the illusion while others may not. The illusion can affect one, two, three or all four senses of everybody within the 120 foot (36.5 m) radius of influence. Only those who save are not affected. Note: The illusion of touch cannot be included in the mass illusion regardless of the psychic's level. Level Nine: Touch ''' '''Range: 120 foot (36.5 m) radius. Duration: 3 minutes. I.S.P.: Six per every five minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard save vs psionics. The sensation of touch and physical solidity are possible with this ability. The sensation of soft fur, hard rock, heat, cold, wet, and so on, are now possible. However, it cannot yet be combined with the other elements. Note: A magnification boost is applicable, doubling everything. The final step in the mastery of illusion is the creation of an entire panoramic environment. This could be a building, a forest, etc. All five senses are affected, but while birds, insects, and non threatening wildlife/ animals may be heard or seen in the distance, there are no menacing monsters or attackers. This illusion is limited to the panoramic setting of an environment. However, the illusionist working in concert with another illusionist, can introduce/add an attacker(s) as per any of the other types of illusions described previously. Level Ten: Multiple Images with Sound ''' '''Range: 120 foot (36.5 m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: 15 per five minutes, per character affected. Limitations: The images have sound but no sensation of smell, taste or touch. The maximum number of individual figures is 12 Saving Throw: Standard save vs psionics. For the first time the illusionist can coordinate the actions of several large illusionary images simultaneously. Prior to level ten, the illusionist could create only one major image and manipulate it convincingly; one giant, one dragon, one doorway, one object, etc. As he grows with each level he is able to add new elements to the illusion, making it more and more life-like and real. Now he can create several images: a sack filled with gold coins, three giants, two dragons, a herd of animals moving in concert with each other to create a much larger illusion with several independent figures or objects. Level Eleven: All Five Elements ''' '''Range: 140 foot (42.6 m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: 16 per five minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard vs psionics/illusion. The illusion maker can combine sound, image, odor/smell, taste and touch into his illusion. This applies to one illusion not the multiple illusions. Level Twelve: Multiple Images with Sound, and Odor ''' '''Range: 140 foot (42.6 m) radius. Duration: 5 minutes. I.S.P.: 20 per five minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard vs psionics/illusion. All three elements can be maintained for each of the individual images of the illusion. Level Thirteen: Multiple Illusions with All Five Elements ''' '''Range: 140 foot (42.6 m) radius. Duration: 10 minutes I.S.P.: 30 per ten minutes, per character affected. Saving Throw: Standard vs. psionics/illusions. At last, the illusion maker can combine all five sensations in a multiple image illusion without restriction. Level Fourteen: The Panorama ''' '''Range: 280 foot (85.3 m) radius Duration: One hour! I.S.P.: 60 Saving Throw: Standard vs. psionics/illusions Note: A magnification boost is applicable, doubling everything. The final step in the mastery of illusion is the creation of an entire panoramic environment. This could be a building, a forest, etc. All five senses are affected, but while birds, insects, and nonthreatening wildlife/ animals may be heard or seen in the distance, there are no menacing monsters or attackers. This illusion is limited to the panoramic setting of an environment. However, the illusionist working in concert with another illusionist, can introduce/add an attacker(s) as per any of the other types of illusions described previously. 'Level Fifteen: Magnified Illusion ' This is the ability to punch up the illusion, single or multiple, increasing the range of effect and duration. This psionic boost doubles the range (280 foot/85.3 m radius), doubles the duration (20 minutes), makes all those caught in the range of the illusion -1 to save, and doubles the number of images. I.S.P.: An additional 20 points, plus the usual amount of I.S.P. needed to create the illusion in the first place. The magnification boost can be used on any type of illusion, whether it is a simple sound or sound and image, to a multiple image with all five sensations. Travel Notes The following are some basic rules of thumb, considerations and suggested rules for travel by the commonest modes of transportation. A few comments about running speed and terrain The role-playing characters and animals all have a speed attribute. This attribute can be the equivalent of running at a speed of several miles per hour. However, in most cases, this is a maximum speed that can only be maintained for short sprints of a few minutes at a time and quickly tires the character out to the point of exhaustion (even marathon runners require constant practice and pacing to make their runs). The type of terrain which the character must traverse will have a profound effect on his rate of travel. In many instances, the terrain can completely eliminate one's ability to run at full tilt. For example, running through a field of tall grass, flowers, and shrubs on uneven earth offers a certain amount of resistance, may tangle and trip the feet, snag articles of clothing or equipment, and so on. Likewise, one just cannot get the same traction running on sand (coastline or sand deserts). These two examples are relatively flat, open terrains but still offer considerable resistance and slows one's speed considerably. A rain forest, jungle or dense forest of any composition (not to mention swamps, mud flats, etc.) can slow travel down to a crawl. This is why traveling down a cleared path or road; free of obstacles is so important for ease of travel and maximum speed. Traveling on Foot Grasslands/lowlands/plains/farmland: Approximately seven miles (11 km) an hour at a brisk pace and one short rest period, or three miles (4.8 km) at a leisurely pace and/or with many rest stops. Speed Modifiers: Maximum speed is reduced by 10% for most humanoids, 20% for humanoids under four feet (1.2 m) tall, and zero for giants over 15 feet (4.6 m) tall. Heavy vegetation (i.e. tall grass, weeds, vines and shrubs with scattered trees) or sand or snow: Approximately 3-5 miles (4.8 km) an hour at a brisk pace and only the occasional minute or two of rest, or two miles (3.2 km) at a leisurely pace. Speed Modifiers: Maximum speed is reduced by 25% for most humanoids, 50% for humanoids under four feet (1.2 m) tall, and 10% for giants over 15 feet (4.6 m) tall. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Palladium Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Organization Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Armor Gear Category:Tech Gear Category:Weapons Gear